New beginnings in new years
by Avin1993
Summary: so this is so AU and its my first AU but here it is, there is no summary because i suck at them but just read it if you dont like the first part then dont continue its been divided in to chapters inside the chapters... it should be easy.


Ships:

DracoXHermione

GinnyXBlaise

HarryXPansy

RonXDaphne

Warnings:

Ron bashing

Slash (lemony)

THE plot:

Normal non magic world, all in one class, decides to have new year's bash and do it right so that would mean inviting the freaks the geeks and the rest of them.

The rich ones; P

Draco=hostess/hottest ;) the rich guy who lives in a giant house on the beach. Blaise= Draco's best bud, provides liquor. Pansy=so into Draco it hurts, town slut. Daphne=the quiet rich girl who they all expect to never do anything wild.

The rest of them; P

Harry= the leader, brave and of course the jock who practically owns the school. Ron=the follower who always was a bit of an idiot, doesn't think for himself and really has no intelligence. Hermione= the brains and beauty of the rest of them, never expected to do naughty things and just pure good. Ginny= Ron's younger sister, really not into the whole 'I'm in Ron's family' thing, she is cute and the second town slut.

The bi people in the story AKA the rest of the class, 'cause you can't have a class of 8 people huh?

Luna

Neville

Pavarti

Padma

Astoria

Crabbe

Goyle

Hannah Abbott

Ernie McMillan

Dudley Dursley

Katie Bell

Fred

George

Angelina

Cho Chang

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnegan

Now that's more like it, now you know which names you could hear throughout the story plus the main characters and the warnings ;P so here goes ;P

**Chapter 1**

The class all got up as the bell rang, but were quickly pulled out of their routines as Draco Malfoy got up on his table and whistled long and loudly, they stared at him for a while. December was upon the town, and Christmas was nearing, tomorrow was last day of school and then they would have holiday until the beginning of January. People looked at him expectantly and he eventually started talking

"So we all know that break is coming, and that our Christmas lunch was kind of boring because our parents wouldn't allow alcohol, but since my parents aren't as uptight as yours I have decided to extend an invitation to everyone interested, new years eve is to be celebrated with a bang, and I intend to do so, anyone who wishes to join me will have to tell me by tomorrow so that I can get the booze and the house in order, there will be parents, but they will be secluded and it will be my parents and my uncles and aunts. So anyone interested tell me tomorrow and I hope we have a fucking great time with this shit"

He stepped down from the table, on the way the sun hit his hair and got Hermione's attention for a second, but she was quickly pulled out of her admiration of the almost silvery hair.

"Herms we have got to go to this party, it will be the party of the year, and we can get you drunk and laid and then maybe you could relax"

Hermione hit Ron on the head with one of her heavy books.

"you insensitive bastard, just because I have better things to do than to run around snogging and shagging people for the entertainment doesn't mean I can't relax."

Ron stared dumbfounded at her before moving over to tell Draco he was so in, with Ginny and Fred and George, they would crash the party and make it worthwhile, Harry nodded at Draco which Hermione took as his accept of the invitation. Hermione looked around everyone had their phones out or were telling Draco they would make it and to bring loads of booze. Hermione sighed and looked towards him, his eyes caught hers, the silvery grey eyes that smirked winked at her and put her down as coming without asking, she shrugged and left the room silently and unnoticed by any other.

By the next morning everybody had told Draco they were coming and that he was in for a hell of a party with the 22 teens.

**Chapter 2**

The next week went by with Christmas Eve and some happy family times. December 27th Ginny texted Hermione:

"Soooo, we are so going shopping tomorrow to get killer outfits for DMs hot New Year's party, we so know that you need to look killer to surpass Pug faced Parkinson so that she don't take your man away"

Hermione laughed but answered:

"Honey I don't want to sound like a prude, but are you drunk? I mean of course we are going to get killer outfits and I already have a new wardrobe so maybe we should meet here, my mum went crazy and I got a new wardrobe new hair and makeup all for Xmas. I can't wait to show you"

She smiled satisfied and then stared at her reflection, the hazel eyes caught sight of her new look, her breath caught she still couldn't believe her mother did this, but she had to admit she liked it, a lot. She fiddled with one of the very long blond curls and winked at herself, her clothes were definitely different but at that time she just wore a pair of sweatpants and a tank top getting ready to dance her hip hop.

Draco looked at the list for the one hundredth time, he still couldn't believe she hadn't told him that she wouldn't be showing up, he could get his chance, he had been wanting that chance for a year but now he had it, he would catch her by surprise, if only he could shake of Pansy before, maybe put her with one of the goons Hermione hung out with.

Pansy smiled to herself as she tried on her New Year's outfit again, she looked hot if she should say so, and her curves were hugged by a pair of tight jeans and a top that had a low cut in front and had almost no back to it, she liked it, her hair had grown for a while and she now had elbow length black straight hair. Her almost black eyes that matched looked deadly when she thought of how someone could steal away her Draco.

Blaise looked at Draco and chuckled, he had been looking from the list out the window, switching between dreamy and worried expressions and he hadn't even noticed Blaise standing in the doorway. Draco sighed, he would never succeed and Blaise knew he had to cut in now.

"Hey bud" He said as he sat down in front of him on the window sill, Draco looked up and smiled halfheartedly.

"Hey" he mumbled and went back to thinking, Blaise smiled at this, he knew that the only reason he decided to throw this bash, to invite the rest of them, and to make sure everybody came was that he wanted at chance at the class bookworm, but he also knew that Draco didn't want anybody to know.

"You know that list looks long. How many are coming?" he asked trying to get his mind of the whole Hermione situation. Draco smiled knowing that he had to think of something else.

"Twenty three, one of the Weasley twins answered late but its okay" he laughed thinking that a party without the twins would not be a party at all, everybody knew they were brilliant, even the rich kids.

**Chapter 3**

The shopping day had arrived or so Ginny thought as she knocked on Hermione's door, Hermione opened the door and jumped at Ginny "you have to see this" she laughed as she led Ginny to her room. Ginny not being able to see past the long blond curls bouncing of her best friends back stopped in her tracks "Herms, what happened to your hair, where are the bushy brown curls?" she asked concerned.

Hermione turned around when she reached her walk in closet and smiled "Gin, babe, they came with this" she answered in a sugary voice as she revealed her closet full of corsets and corsages, tight jeans and mini-skirts, t-shirts with bands and baggy sweatpants, everything a girl who dances and looks good would need.

Ginny dropped her jaw, she just stared and knew immediately that shopping was not needed they would both find the necessary items in Herms' closet. She ran over and hugged her friend "we have such a long day ahead, the party is tomorrow and I will not look like an idiot, mum let me sleep over your mum said yes too, we have today to find outfits, tomorrow the day will go as such: breakfast, shower, hair, makeup, lunch, clothes, dinner, and out the door Harry is picking us all up, we all bunk at the Malfoy Manor tonight and that's that" Ginny finished with a proud smile, she loved planning the stuff up to a party, also the party itself but the planning ahead was the best.

The day went on with long conversations both on the internet and just between the two, they agreed that they would go after their respective guys, and that the other girls would join them at Herms' house the next day so they could all get ready together and the boys would take a car each and drive them all to the party. Ginny ended up with a slutty outfit as always, her legs would be bare, and she would wear a pink mini-skirt and a very low-cut black top bringing out her d-cup, over that she would wear a white leather jacket, and on her feet she would wear a pair of boots that went up half her calf and actually just consisted of strings pulled around the leg and sewn together, with a zipper on the insides, but looked killer, and made her legs go on forever.

Hermione ended with a white leather corset and a pair of black leather shorts, her shoes were a pair of boots that went up to mid-thigh and then over the corset she would wear a black leather jacket, she would put on a heavy black make up around her eyes and a red lipstick, and her hair would just hang loose.

Draco smiled satisfied at his outfit choice, a pair of leather pants and a white button up shirt that was not buttoned all the way up but let some of his very toned chest show, he would hang his hair loosely to partially drape over his silvery eyes. Blaise had chosen a simple pair of low hung jeans and a t-shirt with an American band, nothing special; he counted on his charm and his eyes to get to the girls.

Ron and Harry had no idea what they were going to wear, they were going to ask the girls, but thought it would make them look stupid, Harry had an idea for an outfit so he was set but they needed one for Ron, they decided a blue button up shirt with a pair of black jeans for Ron, the blue would compliment his eyes. Harry would wear a deep green v-neck that would make his eyes stand out, and with that a pair of leather pants, he smiled satisfied with the result.

Daphne was alone as she decided her outfit, she would wear a long silver dress with halter-neck and a pair of black bumps, her long white hair would then hang straight down her back, and she would be the epitome of light that evening.

**Chapter 4**

Hermione's house was full, there was literally no room to move in and people craned their necks to get looks at the main attraction of the place, well attractions, Ginny and Hermione went to the front door, arm in arm, looking like they were going to the biggest movie premiere in the world, but they were just going to a new year's party. As they all went out the door, five doors stood ready, all the anti popular or crew were going together, they had planned to be 4 per car, and as Hermione used to, she made seating charts, she went towards the black jaguar, Angelina and Katie went to the white Lexus, the twins Pavarti and Padma went for the green Porsche, Luna, Cho and Hannah had their own car and then there were Dean, Seamus and Ernie in their own car when they were ready Harry got his sense back (to his defense Ginny had been flirting brutally with him just before) he sat in the driver's seat and went in the direction of the manor.

When they arrived the popular kids and crew had been ready for a long time and were just finishing their dinner, the good guys had gotten pizza. They all convened in the ball room that had been decorated, the tables were lined with snacks and alcohol, the kids were ready to get drunk, but Draco had to have a speech

"hey, why are we missing two?" he asked suddenly, and right then the double doors opened up, and in came both Hermione and Ginny, looking like they owned the place, and they were liking it. Blaise and Draco were both awestruck, they had dropped their jaws and were not even trying to hide it, and Ginny winked at Blaise who was too far gone to even register it was him she sent it to. Hermione smiled then looked innocently at him.

They both approached the center of the circle, "were you going to say something boys?" Hermione asked in a sing song voice. Draco cleared his throat and nodded still speechless, she smirked at him then went to Ron to hug him hello, Draco scowled then tried again

"okay, here are the rules: Don't break anything or you will not live to regret it

Don't drink all the booze in the first 3 hours, its only 7 o'clock and we should like to last until at least 2 am

I don't want you screwing on my bed, unless you have asked me permission, there are rooms connected to this room, do you see the doors on the east wall, those are guest bedrooms, sound proof, lockable and you can tell if someone is in there, use those.

I don't want anybody running around the rest of the house, only this floor, and the next floor consist of my bedroom, my parent's studies and their bedroom, and the library, no admittance, and then you're out of here.

Otherwise… Have a great night, and let's just not be enemies even though we usually are." His smirk stayed in place after that.

A/N

So that was the first part of it… I know many won't like it, and it has been a while since New Year's Eve, but please review and don't judge, well on the fact that it's not in season at least"


End file.
